Truthful Lies
by theflawintheplan
Summary: Kyle and Stan had a falling out and Kyle left South Park. Kyle returns to find himself in a fake engagement with the raven he now hates. Add friends he hasn't seen in years and an angry social worker and you've got one stressful situation. Style
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"If you look to your left, you will see a small mountain town, most likely bustling with citizens who are trying to finish their bust morning routines before lunch." A redheaded man quickly peered out of his small window, but, to his relief, it was not South Park he was looking at.

"Mr. Broflovski?" A voice came from right beside him and he jumped, flicking his gaze over to the female flight attendant.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You look a little green...." She trailed off worriedly, but he did not humor her question with an answer. He did not even want to think about the reason he left South Park all those years ago and why he felt sick when he thought about the little town.

"Mr. Broflovski?"

Of course, he wanted to see his family again, and that was exactly the reason he was on this plane in the first place. A couple of weeks ago he received a letter from his younger brother Ike, informing him that their mother had fallen ill and the South Park doctors feared they found cancer in their father.

"Mr. Broflovski." The man jumped again as the attendant placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. Her smiled weakly at her in hopes that she would leave him alone.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She returned his smile a little unsurely, but moved on to an elderly woman who seemed about to faint.

Mr. Broflovski settled back into his seat and tried to enjoy the rest of the flight, trying not to think about the man he had left in the Colorado mountains.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

The town was grayer than when he left, and he wondered if the Broflovski house was still where it was supposed to be. He wandered through the streets, reveling in the giant tranformations the town had undergone in sixteen years. It was almost as if the townspeople had waited until he was gone before helping the small town progress. Mind you, the mountain town was still small, but it was a lot bigger than it used to be. Mr. Broflovski's hope died as he remembered that his former flame had said he wanted to stay in South Park as long as they kept progressing.

_"I have to ensure my children have a better education than I did, while still reenforcing those small town values." _He had said after their high school graduation ceremony.

The man did not take long to find his old house and stood on the sidewalk at the edge of the property. He looked up at the building that occupied his former residence. Where there was once green paint, a dull violet took control of the house, crawling up and wrapping around the old boards. There was also daisies dotted along the edge of the house, framing it rather nicely.

Mr. Broflovski hated daisies. He considered walking up to the door and knocking to see if anyone was home, but a voice broke off his thoughts.

"Kyle, is that you?"

No.

Stan?

He turned and saw his childhood friend, Stan Marsh, standing a few feet up the sidewalk, staring at him with an odd smile that said he was not sure if he was happy to see him.

But Kyle knew how he felt about Stan.

He turned away from the man and started toward his house. Knocking quietly, he tried to ignore the man calling his name behind him...that is, until there was no answer to the door. He sighed and faced the man he hoped he would never see again.

"What do you want?" He asked wearily. Stan looked at him with concern and Kyle fought down a dirty look. He knew Stan did not really care about him.

"Do you want to wait at my house while your brother's out? He won't be back for a while."

Like that would happen.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"So, this is the bathroom, in case you need to use it sometime." Stan said lightly, gesturing to a room to the left of the front door. Kyle simply glanced at the room before grabbing Stan by the arm.

"Where's Wendy?" He asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Stan looked away from Kyle's eyes. "Oh, she's-"

A little girl, probably no more than seven years old, ran into the living room with a look sheer terror in her crystalline eyes. She shoved her raven bangs out of her face as she addressed Stan. "Daddy, Daddy! There's a woman in the backyard who says she wants to speak to you. She says she close to talking us away." She looked at her father with quizzical blue orbs, but Stan did not supply an answer to her unspoken question.

He did not even give Kyle a glance as he charged through the house to the backyard. Kyle looked at the child for only a moment before following, stopping short at the back door. He saw a woman he had never seen in South Park before, facing Stan and seemingly pinning him to where he stood with a mean glare.

"I hear you have a kid with a fever." She said pointedly, clutching an official-looking clipboard to her chest. "Who's taking care of him? You wife died several months back and as far as I know, you have no one to help you take care of your children." Kyle's eyes went wide. Wendy was dead? He had never heard of this.

"I had help, but she quit about month ago because she didn't want to handle cleaning up after all of us everyday."

"Yes, when you signed up Miss Stevens to be your housekeper, did you inform her that she would be keeping track of the messes of thirteen kids and their father?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, I told her, but she already knew. She used to be best friends with Wendy."

She jotted something down on her clipboard. "And after she left, did you begin to search for a replacement?"

"I've been trying to look for a new housekeeper or nanny, but I've a little busy lately."

She nodded as if she understood, but her violet eyes were ice. "You've been too busy with your kids then?" Kyle felt a little sorry for Stan, but did not want to step in. First, this was none of his business, and second, he was not sure he wanted to help the man who said himself that he did not feel anything for the Jewish redhead.

"I assure you, I have time for my kids. When I need to go to work or run a quick errand, I have Steven watch his younger siblings for me while I'm gone."

"And when you aren't working or running errands?" Raised eyebrows, practically daring Stan to answer.

"I'm here," he replied, gesturing to the house beside them. Kyle looked between the two, noticing the subtle and not-so-subtle glares they were giving each other. The woman did not have to back off yet, but Stan needed to watch himself if he did not want anything to go wrong. One bad move or wrong word and the woman he was talking to could easily take away the kids.

"Do you realize you could soon be facing charges of negligence toward your children? Your former housekeeper has claimed that you were not and are not trying to find a permanent mother figure for the kids."

"I've been busy." Stan insisted through gritted teeth.

"No, you just didn't care." The social worker concluded, giving the raven man a satisfied smirk. "Until I see a mother figure, I'm afraid I'm going to have to assume that you aren't being the responsible parent these kids need." She smiled at the three children that were currently in the backyard, but they all shrank away from her, scared and confused. Kyle felt like he should not be a part of this, but he was not sure how to leave without seeming rude. At that moment, the girl who had told Stan of the woman's presence chose to appear behind the redhead.

"Do you have a signif-eecant other?" She whispered seriously.

"No, I don't." He replied quietly, thoroughly confused.

"What's your name?"

"Kyle."

She looked him up and down with her hand on her chin. Finally she gave a decisive nod and grabbed by the hand, leading him outside to the two now arguing adults.

"If Daddy found someone to help him with us, you'll leave him alone, right?"

The woman looked at Kyle suspiciously, forcing a smile to her flawless face. "Of course."

"Well, this is Kyle. He's our new mother." Kyle was too speechless at the child's authoritative tone to care that the woman was now glaring at Stan skeptically.

"_This_ is your new mother figure for the children? He's a man."

Stan could not help the smile that formed on his face. "You don't know Kyle. He acts like a woman." He put his arm around Kyle-who tried not to flinch-and they both looked at Kyle.

"Yeah, I...yeah." Kyle finished lamely, blushing.

"He's shy," Stan supplied without needing to. The woman looked between the two men, then at the children staring back at her with innocent hope in their eyes. She sniffed and placed the clipboard at her side, holding out her hand to Kyle.

"So you two are getting married?" She asked, clearly disappointed by the defeat. Kyle smiled warmly, a feat that surprised him, and shook the offered hand.

"Well, I certainly hope the state will allow it, but in the meantime, we're just happy spending time with each other."

The social worker nodded slowly. "Make sure he spends time with those kids. Especially the sick one." Kyle started to make a mental note of that before remembering he was not really engaged to Stan, but if there was any sign of internal conflict on his face, the social worker did not see it.

"I'll be back soon to check in."

After she left, Stan unhooked his arm and turned to Kyle, fixing him with an apologetic stare.

"Sorry you had to get dragged into that."

_I'm sorry too._

He could not say those three simple words with Stan's kids around though. Everyone began heading inside, except for Kyle. He hung back, not sure whether or not he could leave now. On one hand, it seemed rather rude to disappear, but he also wanted to see his family again....

"Kyle?" The Jewish man turned toward the back door where Stan was standing. "Are you coming in for lunch?" Kyle looked like he was about to protest so Stan quickly cut him off. "It's the least can do after dragging you into my problems. Besides, I want to explain myself for what happened between us."

_I thought you did a pretty good job of explaining yourself._

Once again, he spared Stan the harsh words but this time it was only out of jet lag and shock over the past events. He nodded to Stan and started to follow him in the house, but he could not help the thoughts that entered his mind. How long would he be in this situation? What would happen if that social worker ever found out he and Stan were lying to her the entire time?

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Well, there it is! There was originally more to it, but I decided to cut it off here.

And don't think I've forgotten about my other stories! There are updates floating around somewhere on the site, but they won't be up until they're read by my beta. They're coming though!

Anyway, I hope anyone who is on their Fall Break is enjoying it as much as I enjoy mine! XD

~theflawintheplan


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, he spared Stan the harsh words but this time it was only out of jet lag and shock over the past events. He nodded to Stan and started to follow him in the house, but he could not help the thoughts that entered his mind. How long would he be in this situation? What would happen if that social worker ever found out he and Stan were lying to her the entire time?_

_**'What have I gotten myself into?'**_

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

As Kyle stepped back into the house, instantly greeted by the sight of running children, Stan turned and gave him a brilliant smile. For a moment, Kyle was reminded of why he had gone out with the raven in the first place. But just as suddenly, the memory he had tried to put to the back of his mind reared its ugly head and Kyle felt like punching the same man in the face. "We're fixing sandwiches for lunch." Stan informed them as they made their way toward the kitchen. To say it was a mess was an understatement of epic proportions.

Not being one to have a dirty house, Kyle held down a wince as he smiled down at a little boy who looked exactly like the small girl from earlier and who was currently pulling on his pant leg.

"Are you really gonna be our new mommy?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Kyle's smile faded a bit before Stan rescued him.

"Now Randy, let's not jump to conclusions. Kyle just helped your daddy out of a tough situation." Kyle's brow rose questioningly. Randy? But looking down at the child again, he had to admit that the kid looked like the younger version of his grandfather.

Randy fixed Kyle with a stern look. "Now mister, it isn't nice to lie to people." He tired to keep the glare on his face, but he soon broke into a wide grin. "You're pretty. Are you sure you can't be our momma?"

Kyle lightly blushed and turned toward the kitchen counter. "Well, I don't know about that. Your father and I knew each other from a long time ago and it didn't really work out." He could have kicked himself. Stan probably did not want his to know about the bad falling out the Super Best Friends had had all those years ago. But Stan nodded grimly.

"Yes, Kyle and I...we haven't really talked in a long time." Kyle's eyebrows rose again. Stan said the phrase so casually, it was as if he had already told his children about the Jewish man, he just had not told them the whole story.

Randy nodded slowly, processing this new information and probably trying to figure out a way to play match maker anyway. The girl stood next to her brother at that point and Kyle had to ask. He moved away from his spot inside the kitchen to meet them at the doorway.

"Are you two twins?"

Their grins grew mischievously. "No," the girl drawled.

Kyle looked at Stan in confusion. The raven smiled in reply and said, "They're quadruplets. No one who hasn't met them before expects it, so they take advantage of that fact by only showing themselves individually or in pairs," he gave them a mock stern stare, "even though I told them they couldn't do it anymore."

They gave their father ashamed faces that quickly melted Kyle's heart. "We're sorry, Daddy," four voices chorused as the other two sidled up beside their mirriored siblings. Kyle noticed that there was only one girl in the group of quadruplets and that all of them had a small gap in between their front teeth.

"What are all your names?"

"Randy." The small Randy replied.

"Crystal." Kyle could see why her parents named her that, with her beautiful crystalline eyes.

"James." A boy with glasses this time.

"Craig." Kyle made a mental note to remember the name by the slight monotone in the last boy's voice. He turned back to Stan with a wide smile on his face.

"You have cute kids." He stated before moving back to the kitchen counter. "Who's still hungry?" All the younger kids, there were around nine in total, gathered around the counter and shouted their specific orders.

"I want a turkey sandwich!"

"Chicken with lettuce and tomatoes for me. But I want the tomatoes on the _side_."

"Ham and cheese! It's a classic!"

"Ham and cheese? That's stupid. I want bologna and ketchup on _my_ bread!"

"It is _not_ stupid! And bologna? You have bad taste!"

"Don't stick up for her! She can stick up for herself!"

"_We_ want whatever _you're _having Mr. Kyle."

"I want ice cream!"

The last statement instantly started a roar from the children.

"WE WANT _ICE CREAM_!!"

Kyle laughed. "One at a time please, and there is a magical word that gives you...well not everything, but pretty close."

"PLEASE, MR. KYLE?"

Stan just watched the scene unfold before him, wondering if he had made the right choice in leaving Kyle for his late wife.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

After lunch, the kids went down the hall or up the stairs to their respective rooms and the two adults found a place to talk in the living room. Stan made himself at home on his couch while Kyle sat down in one the chairs facing said couch, with only a glass coffee table and an oriental-looking rug between them.

"So, how was caring for all those kids? Think you can handle being my fiancee?" Stan meant it as a joke, but the question made both men a little uncomfortable. Kyle tried to keep up the light mood. If anything, at least because he wanted to hold on to the happiness the children had supplied before he went to tend to his ailling parents.

"I think I can handle the children, at least." He jabbed, elbowing Stan in the ribs lightly. Despite their attempts, the bad history between them sunk through the once happy atmosphere like an unwanted stone.

"So what happened with Wendy? When did she die?" Kyle knew that Stan probably did not want to talk about it, and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in an uncomfortable conversation, but he had to know.

Stan looked away from Kyle and instead found the rug beneath the glass table more interesting than the penetrating green orbs he used to lose himself in. "She died around eight months ago. No one told you because I told them not to. I was afraid you'd call only to say how happy you were that I was experiencing heartbreak." Kyle looked at Stan in shock. He knew they still were not on the best of terms, but he did not expect Stan to think he would stoop so low as to do that.

"How did she die?" Kyle whispered, almost afraid to ask and see the hurt in Stan's eyes. Sure enough, when the Marsh looked up, his blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"She was driving home from Bebe's house, probably speeding slightly like she always does, and a drunk driver hit her car, pushing her somewhat down the mountain side." Kyle eyes widened as he took this in. Sure he hated the woman, but the image of her frightened eyes as she probably realized she would never see her family again sent chills down his spine. Stan seemed to force the next sentence from his lips. "The police came the next day to inform me of the accident and to...identify the body. She...she almost didn't look like Wendy until...I saw the gold earrings I brought her the year before." He dropped his head again.

Kyle could not stop himself. "And the other driver?"

A bitter hatred wrapped itself around Stan's reply. "He survived."

Kyle nodded in understanding even though he knew Stan could not see his reaction to the statement. The Jew knew that drunk drivers rarely got hurt in the car accidents they caused because unlike their unintentional victims, they were not bracing themselves for the impact, therefore were not breaking their bones as badly, if at all. He felt as if he needed to say something positive about Wendy to lift Stan's spirits a bit.

"She must have been a good mother."

Stan lifted his head and smiled slightly. "She was, and a good wife too."

A single tear escaped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead a cough filled the air. It took Kyle a moment to realize the sound had come from behind him. He turned and found a Stan look a like-only with Wendy's violet eyes-staring back at him. This child had to be around fifteen.

"Um, Mr....?"

Kyle cleared his throat and stood quickly, offering his hand to the teen. "I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski." The kid looked at the hand, but did not take it.

"The other Mr. Broflovski, one that claims to be your little brother, wants to know if you're here. He says he was told by Mr. McCormick that you were." Kyle looked at the teenager in confusion, but he did not explain anymore than that. Kyle looked back at Stan and smiled slightly, almost echoing the delicate smile Stan had offered only minutes before.

"I guess Ike's back, so I'll be going now." Stan also stood, but only realizing at the last moment that a farewell hug might not be appropriate, he simply returned a weak smile and lifted his hand, complete with a few twitching fingers, in an awkward wave goodbye.

"Steven can escort you to the door." The smaller raven took this as his cue to take Kyle by the arm and lead him out of the living room and into the front hallway. Right before Kyle was to step through the doorway, Steven stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the redheaded man, addressing him a deadly whisper.

"Listen Kevin," Kyle opened his mouth to correct him, but Steven did not give him the chance, "my father is still mourning over the death of my mom. He isn't ready for another relationship. Got it?" Kyle took in a breath, ready to correct him on two points when Steven opened the door and all but pushed Kyle out with a scowl plastered onto his otherwise handsome features.

"Goodnight Misters Broflovski." With that the door was shut rather rudely in two faces, one more shocked than the other.

"Well, Kyle, shall we be going then?"

And Ike turned away from the house, leaving Kyle to believe that no matter how big South Park could become in the future, the residents would still be a little touched in the head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Once again, there was suppposed to be more to the chapter, a LOT more, but I decided to leave it there. Please don't hate me and anyone who wants this story to continue should seriously review. This isn't a threat to get more reviews, I'm just seriously begging on my knees to people who like this story that they should review so that I know how many people like my stuff.

So **THOSE WHO LIKE THE STORY: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THE STORY: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME I'M A FAILURE!**

Please people, I need to know these things.

~theflawintheplan


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, Kyle, shall we be going then?"_

_And Ike turned away from the house, leaving Kyle to believe that no matter how big South Park could become in the future, the residents would still be a little touched in the head._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

While they were still making their way toward the Broflovski house, Kyle fell into step with Ike.

"So what was with...I think his name was Steven?" Kyle looked at Ike in confusion, hoping he would supply an answer.

Ike sighed and kept his eyes looking straight ahead. "Steven doesn't like the idea of Stan trying to replace his mom. He's one of those kids who wants his mom to come back home and for all of them to be a family again. Surely you could tell that from his actions." Kyle nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to the sidewalk before them. He tried to feel sorry for the boy, but the more he thought about it, the more defensive he got.

"But that's the furthest thing from the truth!"

Ike glanced up at his older brother with a look of pity. "Then why was the first thing you did when arriving in South Park going to the Marsh residence?"

"I was invited by Stan when he informed he that you were out at the moment while I was knocking on your door!" They passed the South Park Elementary School at that point and the building had Kyle think back about his old friends, particularly Kenny McCormick. How did he know about Kyle's short visit to Stan's house?

"How has Kenny been?" Kyle asked, hoping the answer to his unspoken question would come in Ike's response.

"Well, he's now the town mechanic and he got married to Butters Stotch." He looked up at Kyle again, this time to gauge his reaction to the statement. Kyle had remained neutral until the marridge was mentioned, when his face abruptly turned to disgust and then changed into amused. Ike frowned and sternly informed Kyle, "Love is a beautiful thing no matter who it happens to!"

Kyle tried to suppress his giggles, but to no avail. "But K-Kenny and Butters?!"

"Kenny doesn't like people laughing at his choice in a husband. He says he wasn't expecting it either, but," the shorter man rolled his eyes here, " 'Butters is a sex kitten who knows what he wants and when he wants it.' "

The rest of the journey passed in silence and when they arrived at the house Kyle grew up in, the redhead practically sprinted for the door, glad to be home. When he opened the door though, he was greeted by the smiling face of a man Ike had gone to class with. What was his name again...? He did know that Ike used to have a strong hatred for the man in the house that had tranformed into a crush, so he turned to look at his brother questioningly. Ike simply shrugged and walked into the house.

"Kyle, you remember Fillmore, don't you? His house burned down a couple of months ago he asked to stay here while they rebuild his house." Both men Ike associated with looked at each other as if wondering if the other really should be there. Ike rolled his eyes again and said, "Okay then, we can have formal introductions too."

Kyle tried to protest, but Ike would not let him leave without the introductions. "Fillmore, this is my older brother Kyle. Kyle, this is my friend Fillmore. I would appreciate it if you two got along." Kyle smiled weakly at the new raven in his life.

"Nice to meet you again, but I'm tired. I think I'm going upstairs to bed."

Ike frowned at his brother for the second time since he saw him again. "It's only two 'o clock."

Kyle shrugged much like his younger brother and simply stated, "Jet lag." He then walked up the stairs toward his old room-obviously Fillmore would have the guest room-but to his exhausted amazement, there was a bunch of baby stuff in his room. What was going on around here...?

Going off to find another room, his search was interuppted by Sheila Broflovski calling his name. Fucking great, another conversation to be dragged into. Kyle immediately regretted the choice of words, considering the sickness his mother was going through.

Finding her room instead, Kyle blanched when he walked in. Instead of the woman who used to command respect from everyone in town, the lump under the covers looked nothing like the mother he had left behind sixteen years ago. Her red curls, which used to sit almost regally on the top of her head in a beehive, were fading in color, were streaked in grey, and sat around her head in a limp pile of damp...something. Her skin was no longer flawless, now dotted with moles and yellowed with age and sickness. Her face was so tired that it seemed she was about to give up fighting this disease she had, but she smiled at her son.

"Hello Kyle," she whispered, beckoning him with a finger twisted by arthritis. Kyle quickly came to her bedside even though he was slightly afraid of catching whatever she had.

"Don't worry, it's not contagious." Kyle blushed as he realized his thoughts were practically written on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up one of his mother's wasted hands.

"How have you been?" She whispered.

"Fine," Kyle replied, swallowing the lump that came to his throat. He almost felt like him leaving South Park was the reason his mom was lying in bed, slowly dying from some unknown disease.

"Gerald was told by Butters that you were at the Marsh house earlier. Did you and Stan get along fine?" **(1)**

"Yeah."

Sheila let out a wheezy laugh. "Ike is being pursued by the man who used to be Goth and the man in the guest bedroom. Looks like I raised gay children." Kyle smiled sadly and lightly kissed his mother on the forehead.

"That you did."

He gently squeezed her hand and stood, moving toward the bedroom door.

"Kyle?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Don't worry about your mother. She still has a little bit of her old strength left."

Another smile. "Alright Mom, try to get some rest."

He walked into the hallway, even more exhausted by the sight of his mother and nearly bumped into his father. Gerald was merely a shell of his old shelf as well, now bent over slightly and hooked up to an oxygen tank.

"Hello Kyle!" He greeted cheerfully. Kyle smiled weakly. His father too? He knew he had cancer, but....

"Hey Dad, I'm just looking for a room. There's...stuff in mine." Kyle hesitated to say there was baby stuff in his room until he could figure out why it was there in the first place.

"Oh, yes that is quite a problem for you..." Gerald rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He smiled suddenly and beckoned Kyle to follow as he led him down the hall to one of the other extra bedrooms.

"Ta da!" He beamed, holding out his hands as if he were one of those women on game shows. Kyle gave his father a grateful smile before shutting the door and collapsing unceremoniously on the bare bed. He had barely closed his eyes before the memory from sixteen years ago filled the empty space behind his eyelids.

_**"You're just a Jewfag!"**_

_**"Yeah, well at least I'm not the product of a crackwhore!"**_

_**"Shut up Jew!"**_

_**Kyle smiled at the brunette before him. Eric Cartman had once again decided in the eighth grade that he wanted to straighten up his life and so he treated his friends nicer and did not eat so much junk food. In fact, Kyle and Eric had started to become real friends to the amazement of everyone in their school. They really only fought now because, Kyle had rationalized earlier, their fighting had stopped so gradually that they were able to pick up the changes and they wanted to hold onto the normalcy of the past for a little longer. He playfully punched Eric in one of his broad shoulders before saying he was going to go meet up with Stan. Eric acknowledged this with a goodbye smile and Kyle exited the high school.**_

_**He saw Stan talking with Wendy Testaburger, but did not have to wait long for their conversation to end. As Wendy strode away, Kyle ran up to his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek.**_

_**"I just got out of a fight with Eric where he called me a faggot again. What a jealous fatass." He chuckled at the joke. Stan laughed uncomfortably.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Kyle asked with concern, holding Stan at arms length and scrutinzing his face.**_

_**"I don't love you, Kyle." Stan replied, looking at the snow beneath their feet. Kyle sucked in a breath of icy air. He certainly was not expecting that answer.**_

_**"W-what?"**_

_**"I...I don't love you. I want to break up with you so I can start dating Wendy...." He still would not look Kyle in the face, so Kyle tried to laugh it off.**_

_**"N-nice joke Stan, but it's not funny anymore."**_

_**Stan shifted from one foot to the other and lifted his head, but looked at the sky instead of his boyfriend of five years. "It's not a joke, Kyle. I. Don't. Love. You. At. All. I love Wendy. I want to be with**_** Wendy**_**. Not you. I'm sorry." Kyle was confused. Didn't love him? But they had dated for so long! It had to be Wendy's doing, right?**_

_**"What did Wendy say to you?" Kyle asked, hoping to God above that it was actually the raven girl who had been jealous of Stan's new flame.**_

_**Now Stan looked him in the face, but the expression only held hatred. "Nothing! I'm just not gay, okay?" Kyle's face crumpled, but Stan refused to take the confession back or soften his glare. "I just wanted to see what would happen if I fucked my best friend! But you were so clingy afterwards, I didn't want you to be hurt. Sorry." He did not sound sorry that time though, but Kyle was too hurt and somehow exhausted to point out that fact. He simply looked at Stan, silently begging the raven to stay with him, for him to take back all the hurtful words and hold the Jewish boy close, whispering that he **_**did**_** love him and everything would be alright.**_

_**But no such scene occured as Stan turned and walked away. He did not look back to see his redheaded boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, drop to his knees in the snow or that Cartman had come out of the school as the break up ended and ran to comfort the fallen Jew....**_

Kyle's eyes abruptly opened and the horrid memory was gone, leaving a broken-hearted man in its wake.

Things had only gotten worse after that, with Stan and Wendy practically going out of their way to flaunt their on-again relationship in Kyle's face. The entire football team, who had been surprisingly tolerant of the gay couple thoroughout high school, took Stan's betrayal as a sign that something was obviously wrong with Kyle and also made the Jew's life a living hell. Kenny was on Stan's side, saying that Kyle should not have been smothering his boyfriend. When Kyle asked Eric if that was true, he sided with him, saying "of course not" and "Stan's just a black asshole, excuse my language".

Only one friend was sad when Kyle told him that he was leaving South Park: Eric T. Cartman.

Not Stan. Never Stan.

'_And now I've dragged myself into a "relationship" with a man I vowed never to speak to again, just because his kids needed their father to stay with them and I just too compassionate toward them to let that woman take them away.'_

Kyle knew his stay in South Park was about to get extremely fucked up.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Damn Stan and Wendy were bitches in the end of that chapter. Oh well, hopefully Stan is willing to fix the damage he had done in senior year. Please review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **Let me know what you think and I will make sure the next installment is filled with cuteness via Stan's lovely children.**

**(1) **I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this. See, last chapter Steven said "Mr. McCormick" not "Kenny". Slick, right? And Kyle was none the wiser! XD

Thanks for reading!

~theflawintheplan


	4. Chapter 4

**'**_**And now I've dragged myself into a "relationship" with a man I vowed never to speak to again, just because his kids needed their father to stay with them and I just too compassionate toward them to let that woman take them away.'**_

_Kyle knew his stay in South Park was about to get extremely fucked up._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The next day Kyle was at the Marsh house to make breakfast. As he stepped up to the door, it swung open almost frantically.

"Mr. Kyle!"

Kyle recognized the girl who had wanted a ham and cheese sandwich the day before. She had straight back hair to her shoulders, oceanic blue eyes, almost sick-looking pale skin, and looked around nine- or ten-years-old. She grinned and took her by the arm, leading him to the kitchen. It seemed like most of the children were stationed there, sitting at the table with knives and forks placed upright in their hands.

"We didn't want to start without you, Mr. Kyle," the girl explained cheerfully. "We wanted to see what you would make us."

Kyle noticed the boy who had shot down the girl's choice of a sandwich the day before was glaring at him from the table. He had short brown hair and grey eyes, but this was where the physical differences between the two ended. In fact, Kyle was certain that the pair were at least fraternal twins. The girl noticed the man's line of vision and rolled her eyes. "That's just my twin brother, Billy. He always picks on me and is really racist, so Dad nicknamed him Eric."

Kyle was not sure whether he should be amused at the choice of a nickname or angry at it since Stan wasn't Eric's friend at the end of the year either. He tells the girl that he can cook kosher pancakes, deciding to go back to their earlier topic of conversation and her eyes light up. She tells him that she's always wanted to try kosher food since the Jewish traditions, holidays, and religion fascinate her.

"Eric" sneered, "We're _not_ Jews and we _don't_ want Jews in the house. They're vermin." The last sentence was directed toward his sister, so she took it upon herself to defend Kyle's honour. The twins began fighting, but Kyle tried to dismiss it as he went to one of the cabinets to find the pancake mix. Somehow, he knew this was an everyday occurance. Easily finding the mix and taking it out, he briefly thought about how much it bothered him that he knew his way around a house that he had only set foot in twice in sixteen years, but he shook off the feeling. He needed to concentrate on making breakfast and feeding all those lovely children.

"At least I'm better than a good-for-nothing Jew! Hitler tried to do his job, and I admire him for that."

"Ha! _Tried_ being the key word. He _failed_ in what he wanted, thanks to the English!"

"Those tea-drinking faggots? Yeah right! They barely made it through the war."

"Take that back! They're good people!"

It was going to be a long day.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

When the pancakes were a steaming stack in the centre of the table, Kyle asked the still-bickering twins to call the rest of the family to breakfast.

"And no fighting," he said pointedly, shaking the spatula at them playfully. Billy stuck out his tongue and the girl giggled as they ran off together. Kyle supposed that he could have sent siblings that he was sure would get along during the task, he wanted to see how often those two fought....

Soon everyone was gathered at the table to eat, and Kyle blessed the food.

Billy said cuttingly, "Your Jew God is probably too busy counting up his Jew gold sacrifices to listen to your prayer." Kyle was about to say something in return, but Stan beat him to it.

"Eric, that's enough. Kyle is a guest in this house and you will treat him with respect, is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy..." Eric said, a sour look on his face. Kyle was a little impressed with Stan's parenting skills, but he worried about the exact motive behind Stan's actions. Before he could ask about it though, Stan moved on to the girl who greeted Kyle that morning.

"Billie, eat your breakfast. Kyle made it for you." Billie turned her adoring gaze from the redheaded man next to her and focused on her plate, whispering something about how she hoped Kyle would stay to be their mother.

Kyle looked at Stan quizzically. "They're both named 'Billy'?"

Stan opened his mouth, but the twins answered for him. "Momma wanted a set of twins with the same name but different spellings." Billy started.

"She finally got her wish with us!" Billie enthused.

Stan chuckled. "Yes, Eric and Kyla certainly are a blessing." His laughter grows at Kyle's expression. "You can guess why 'Eric' is Billy's nickname, right? Well, Kyla gets her nickname from being in love with Judaism to the point of acting as if she's Jewish, and she and her brother fight all the time, but they're still surprisingly close." Kyle nodded and smiled slightly, continuing with his food.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

After they were done with breakfast, everyone seemed to drift away from the table to perform various tasks or activities. Everyone, that is, except Kyle, who cleaned off the table and began washing the dishes, and Steven, who was watching him. He came over to the sink, glaring at him for a long time and making the Jew uncomfortable.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks, trying to be polite. Steven said nothing, and continued to stare intensely at the man until Stan returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kyle...." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the pair. "What's going on? Steven?"

Steven did not answer the second question either, instead exiting after sending one last icy look Kyle's way. Stan gazed at the empty doorway a while before moving into the spot his eldest son had just occupied. "So how are your parents?"

"Sick." Kyle answers curtly.

"And Ike?"

"Fine."

"How are you liking your stay in South Park?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to decide, considering I've been running from house to house."

Stan swallowed, but tried to persist in the small talk. "So-"

Kyle cut him off, putting down his current dish and turning to give Stan a look. "What do you want Stan?"

The raven cleared his throat loudly. "I want to explain myself for my actions in senior year." He stopped to look at Kyle, trying to see the thoughts under a blank mask. Kyle turned back to the sink and finished the dish from earlier, picking up another with a particularly stubborn syrup stain before he answered.

"I thought you did a pretty good job of explaining yourself when you dumped me." Kyle knew he was probably making Stan uncomfortable, but he did not care. And after the feelings of anger and betrayal flooded back into him after the memory last night, he rather liked the power he had over Stan at the moment.

"Kyle, I-"

"Daddy!" Both men turned to see Crystal standing in the kitchen doorway with wide eyes, and the image immediately reminded Kyle of the first time he met the girl.

"Yes, Crystal?" Stan asked with a worried edge to his voice.

"Charles was playing Jungle Man in the living room-even though I _told_ him he'd be in big trouble-and, well, you gotta come see!" She turned toward the hall, but looked back when she realized her father was frozen to the floor in fear. "_Right now, _Daddy!"

Stan glanced at Kyle before rushing out of the room and down the hall after his daughter. Kyle followed slowly, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Sure enough, when he reached his destination, the sight was not pretty. All he could see was red stains on the oriental rug, a broken glass coffee table, and a little body lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh my God," Kyle shouted, rushing over to where Stan was crouched, "what happened?"

Stan looked up at Kyle briefly from his position over his youngest son before his eyes returned to the small body. "I-I told him this would happen but..."

"Stan, we have to call an ambulance." Kyle interrupts, getting out his cell phone. He sees that Stan is still looking at his child. "Stan!"

Stan jumped and looked up at Kyle in confusion as if he did not quite know who he was. Then he jumped up, lifted his son and rushed out the door, completely forgetting the ambulance. Kyle debated for a moment before sitting down heavily in a chair, worried about hi..._Stan's _son.

He was right. It would be a long day.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: **I WAS SICK PEOPLE, THAT'S WHY THIS IS SO LATE! **

Oh my goodness guys, don't hate me for this stupid...evilness! I _wanted _to make it happy, but all of suddenly my fingers typed up something horrible and my darned writer brain wouldn't let me delete it. Sorry everyone, maybe in a couple more chapters everything will be okay again? And then we can all laugh about this? ***ducks as readers pelt her with tomatoes*** I'M SORRY! D:

Anyway, please review. _**LET ME KNOW HOW MEAN I AM TO THE MARSH FAMILY!! **_***shakes her head sadly*** I'm so sorry, Charlie! By the way, you'll know what kind of kid Charles is in the next chapter.

~theflawintheplan


	5. The List

_Stan jumped and looked up at Kyle in confusion as if he did not quite know who he was. Then he jumped up, lifted his son and rushed out the door, completely forgetting the ambulance. Kyle debated for a moment before sitting down heavily in a chair, worried about hi...__**Stan's **__son._

_He was right. It would be a long day._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The woman behind the counter looked at Kyle in confusion.

"Can we please know what room Charles Marsh is staying in?" Kyle repeated.

"How many of them are with you?" She asked, pointing behind him with her cheap pen. Kyle returned her quizzical look and glanced at the large group behind his back.

"What do you mean? They're all with me."

The receptionist appeared visibly shocked by this revelation. Recovering a little, she managed to stutter a strangled, "I-I don't think that m-many people are allowed in a room with someone who came out of the emergency room only two hours ago."

Kyle refused to back down. He wanted to sure Charles was okay. He tried to reason with the woman. "Listen Miss...." He glanced down at the plastic card pinned with precision onto her chest. "Watson, these children are worried about their brother. Can't you make an exception this once?"

The woman glanced back at the family of children, but crossed her arms over her name tag decisively. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow it."

"You've never had a loved one in the hospital, have you Miss Watson?"

"Well of course I have," she snapped defensively. "I still do. But...that's a different story. There's only one of me and there are a lot of you...." She trailed off, giving the children another sideways glance as she bit her lip thoughtfully. After a few moments of debate she leaned over the counter. "They would have be to quiet of course." She told Kyle softly.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Then I suppose I'm officially on my coffee break and I won't be back for a while. I won't be able to know if someone went to Room 212." They both allowed their grins to stretch over their faces.

"Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me," she said as she stood and grabbed a full mug of dark brown liquid. "I'm simply on a break."

The "family" made it to Charles's room-surprisingly-without any questions. Kyle noted in passing that all the busy-looking doctors seemed more competent than all of the old hospital staff that Kyle remembered. Opening the door marked "212" the first image was that of Stan sitting in the bedside chair, holding his baby's tiny hand. As soon as he saw the group, namely Kyle, he jumped up and ran into the redhead's arms and the latter allowed himself to be enveloped in a tight embrace.

"He's gonna be okay, Kyle! I mean they say he's lost quite bit of blood and they had to give him a lot of donated blood to stabilize him, but they said he should be fine!" Kyle sincerely hoped the child in the bed would not have a complication. For both his and his father's sake. Stan almost pouted in dismay. "He has to stay in the hospital until tomorrow evening. The doctor's want to watch his vital signs."

Kyle finally convinced Stan to spend time with his other children-the Jew could always watch Charles-and the raven took them all to the hospital's cafeteria. Kyle sat down in the chair Stan had occupied and thought about his senior year as he waited for the little boy to wake....

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kyle came back from staring into space when a soft voice addressed him.

"_Monsieur_ Kyle? Ees zat you?"

"Wha...? Yes?" Kyle sat up quickly, smiling at the boy to encourage him onward.

" 'I." The boy whispered simply, causing the man's smile to grow.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." The boy replied, his voice starting to grow in strength. "Zis, eesn't ze first time zis 'as 'appened, ya know. Well, yeah, ze coffee table was a first, but I've been close to deaz all ze time. I always bounce back, but _Papan_ still worries about me." Kyle noticed the French accent the boy spoke with, but chose not to say anything about it at the moment. He could always ask Stan about it later. "Ya know, once 'e even called me Kenny. I took eet as an eensult, because I don't look anyzeeng like _Monsieur_ McCo...'owever you say zat."

Kyle smiled softly, but he knew how Stan had to be feeling. If he were around this child constantly, he would be scared to death that something bad was about to happen. Changing the subject, Kyle asked, "Are you worried about how your family is feeling at the moment?"

He nodded slowly. "I 'adn't really zought about it yet, but I guess so."

"How are you doing in school?" Kyle's next question was meant to keep the conversation light, but the addressed boy pulled a face.

"Okay, but Charlie doesn't 'ave ze same classes as me."

"Charlie?"

"My tween seester, sometimes called Lotte. We do everyzeeng togezer." His face soured. "Well, except goeeng to ze same teachers. Zey 'ate tweens."

Kyle's smile grew a little wider. "I'm sure they don't hate twins."

"Even eef zey don't, zey 'ate me. And so do ze ozer keeds." He added sadly. Kyle reached over and took his small hand into his own.

"There must be someone who's nice to you."

"Well, zis one girl, but I don't like 'er very much on account-a she's a girl." Kyle was shocked. Perhaps the kid was not _completely_ like his formerly straight friend.

"You don't like girls?"

"_Non._ Zeir voices are sqeaky and loud, zey talk about ozer peeople's beesiness, and zey're crybabies." Kyle barely contained a laugh when he realized that, based on his own former female classmates, he could not quite argue that logic. Before he could say so, Steven entered the hospital room.

Great.

Surprisingly enough though, he only told the Jew that Stan wanted to talk to him in the hallway. Upon coming closer however, the teenager snidely whispered, "I can't imagine why though. He told me about your nasty breakup, and quite frankly, I can't see what he sees in you right now. Must be part of _his_ grieving process." He breezed right past the rooted man and addressed his little brother.

"Hey Charlie!" His icy voice easily became bright and cheery. "How you feeling?"

Kyle's face fell as he came to the realization that he would never accepted by the Stan look-a-like. Speaking of Stan, Kyle stepped out into the hallway to talk to his ex.

"Yes, Stan?"

The raven had been looking at the opposite wall, but hearing his name called softly, he snapped to attention.

"Oh, hello Kyle," he greeted glumy as if he did not ask for him. Kyle knew Stan only had his mind on other things though, so he waited beside his former love until the man gathered his thoughts.

"You know how I broke up with you in the worst of ways?" Stan asked quietly. Kyle started, right brow rising. Was this really the best time? He voiced his question and Stan nodded quickly.

"Of course, I'm sorry Kyle, I don't know where my head's at." The entire time they were talking he had not taken his eyes away from the wall. Now he turned to Kyle, a weak smile forming on his grey face. "It seems like one bad thing begets another in my life." Kyle suddenly felt bad for the man beside him. Stan had been through quite a bit in the past several months, and Kyle was sure that an angry ex-flame and a social worker bent on taking away his kids were not making his life any easier.

Before he could apologise for his behaviour, Craig ran up to them. "Crystal told me to tell you that she loves you Daddy." He rattled off in his slight monotone voice, looking up at his father in near concern. "She knows you probably want to be alone right now, but she wanted you to know." He ran off again before Stan could reply, but Kyle saw the small smile appear on the tired face.

Stan had grown up gracefully in the sixteen years Kyle had been away. He now wore clothes that resembled his father's and he ditched his poof-ball hat, letting his jet black hair fall from his head in a short cut that worked for him. He also had a mustache like Randy Marsh, but it made him look more like Burt Reynolds than his father. In Kyle's opinion, Stan was still really sexy.

Kyle shook his head. He should not be having these thoughts right now. First, Stan was having problems and his kid was the hospital room that was currently at Kyle's side. Not to mention the fact that Stan said he did not love Kyle back anyway.

"Stan," Kyle said gently, placing his hand on the raven's shoulder to gain his attention again. When he achieved his goal, he continued. "You should go into the room. Your son might want to talk you now." He thought for a moment before adding, "Where are the other children?"

"They're still in the cafeteria, getting something to eat." Kyle thought that was a little strange considering they had only eaten breakfast a couple of hours ago. He said nothing though as he watched Stan walk into the hospital room and he headed for the cafeteria. Kids could be sweet, but they really could not be left alone.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Eventually they made their way home without Stan or Charles and Kyle thought about how he still didn't know some of their names. He approached the triplets he had not seen until that morning.

"What are your name? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of learning them."

"I'm Wendy. I'm secondest oldest at thirteen." A girl responded. Kyle memorised her corkscrew brown hair that went down just past her shoulders, her mahogany eyes that were set slightly close together and a European nose. She seemed to flaunt her more "unsightly" features. Her sisters immediately followed her response as the quartet entered the living room.

"I'm Jennifer." The next girl answered. Wavy brown hair covered the crown of her head down to her chest and she had pale skin. Her brown eyes were set slightly far apart on either side of her European nose. She appeared indifferent to her surroundings and Kyle almost wondered what her expression was when learning her mother had died-that is, before he remembered how impolite that thought was.

"Amanda." The last triplet supplied her name as well. Her brown tresses were styled in loose curls to her chest and she had the same pale skin as her sisters. Her mud-colored eyes were normal set, but she seemed to try to hide her European nose with her arm. Even with her introduction, she seemed to not want to use "I'm" in front of her own name. Kyle felt that showed she had low self-esteem, but perhaps he was reading too much into it.

"Wow, there are a lot of names for me to remember!" He exclaimed with grin.

"We'll help you." The triplets chorused.

"First there's Steven. He's fifteen." Wendy said quickly. "Then me, Jennifer, and Amanda-in that order-and we're thirteen."

Kyle rapidly wrote down the names and ages as the three sisters continued.

"Next is Eric and Kyla, they're both ten years old." Jennifer stated. "Are you getting all this?" She added as an afterthought.

Amanda did not wait for an answer. "Randy, Crystal, Craig, James are all seven and they usually cling to each other or the mother figure of the house. Just thought you oughta know."

"Last is Charles and Charlotte, the last set of twins, and Amelia, the only child without a mirror sibling besides Steven." Wendy persisted.

"The two Charlies are five." Jenny added.

"Amelia is four. You haven't truly met her yet except for when you made her a sandwich the other day." Amanda finished. Satisfied with their service, the three girls walked away to their respective hobbies, leaving Kyle to complete his list with a slightly confused look on his face.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

(The next day, around 4:45 pm)

"Everyone, please!" Kyle called over all the noise of running, playing the piano, and loud gossiping. "Your father will be home in about three hours. Don't you want the house to look nice when he arrives?" All the children looked at the Jewish man with skeptical expressions for a few seconds before deciding that they did want to impress their father. They all ran around the house, trying to clean up any trash before the awaited man came home.

Half an hour later, Kyle looked around and found all the kids were helping each other to work even faster. He was impressed by the progess they were making in the time they were given. A small voice broke into his thoughts for the second time in two days, but this time it belonged to a small girl.

"Hello Mr. Kyle," she whispered, clutching a tiny forest green blanket. Kyle had no time to dwell on how it was exactly the color as the hat, gloves, and pants he used to wear while going to South Park Elementary, as the girl spoke again. "I know we only met over the breakfast table and sandwiches and even those times were brief and no introductions were made." The Jewish man vaguely wondered how anyone could think to take these kids away when they were so intelligent and well-spoken. "I'm Amelia Marsh, the sick child that mean lady was talking about two days ago. She apparently didn't know I'm a girl."

Kyle's eyebrows rose in surprise. Was that really only two days ago? And how did she know what was said? Perhaps one of her numerous siblings informed her....

"Anyway," Amelia softly interrupted his thoughts again, "I need to take a nap now, but I can't sleep without Mommy or Daddy reading a story to me. Can you please read one to me, Mr. Kyle?"

"Uh," the man glanced at the working children and then turned back to the tiny girl before him. "Of course, what do you want to hear?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"The end," Kyle finished softly, kissing the girl's forehead for good measure.

The girl snuggled into the covers a bit more, coughing a litte. "Goodnight Mommy." She whispered and it took Kyle a minute to realize she meant him.

"Goodnight," he whispered in return. He stood up from the side of the small bed and turned to see Steven standing in the doorway, looking down at his sick little sister. He eventually looked up at the Jewish man and considered him for a moment before smiling slightly and walking away.

After a few moments of standing and gaping stupidly at the empty doorway, Kyle followed the teenage boy downstairs where he was happy to see the children had finished cleaning the house. To reward them for their hard work, the redhead decided to treat them to a quick bowl of ice cream, an idea that all the kids eagerly agreed to.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

When Stan finally arrived home with Charles that evening, everyone jumped up to meet them at the door. Charles's twin sister was the first to run up. "Are you okay, Charlie?" She gasped, taking him by the shoulders and skaing him slightly. He giggled.

"I'm okay, Lotte." Suddenly he was swamped with all his siblings, strangely coming up to him in somewhat birth order.

"Glad to see you're alive." Steven laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Welcome home!" Amanda, Jennifer, and Wendy all enthused.

Billy sniffed. "As long as you're not the Jew, I'm glad to see you're still here."

Billie elbowed him in the ribs and then gave Charles a grand smile. "He really does care about you, whether or not you're 'Jewish'. Don't listen to anything he says that suggests otherwise."

Then little Amelia walked up to her older brother cautiously, eyeing him warily. "Are you sure you're not a zombie?" She whispered, clutching her ever-present blanket. Stan offered a small smile.

"Of course he isn't Amelia, why would you ask that?"

Amelia looked up at her father in surprise, as if she had not noticed him there before. "I was only checking. You can't be too careful when it comes to zombies." She gave her sibling another cautious glance before giving him a hesitant hug. "I love you big brother." And then she was gone, most likely disappearing again into her sancuary of a room. Kyle smiled at Stan and Charles awkwardly, feeling a little left out of this loving, close-knit family.

"Well, I'm glad you both are back." He said choosing not to mention what happened between him, Amelia, and Steven. Stan returned a lopsided grin and asked all the kids to leave the room. When they were all back into their rooms or doing various activities, Stan turned to Kyle.

"Sorry to leave you with the kids all day. Were they any trouble?"

"No, they were all very polite." At that answer, Stan gave Kyle a shocked, slightly surprised look.

"Really? Even Steven?"

Remembering the past few hours, Kyle smiled softly to himself. "Even Steven."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: That last part rhymed! (I am _SO_ good....Hehe)

Alright guys, I need your help to get chapters out! You guys are my inspiration! So please tell me how I did. If you think it's well paced, cool, that's awesome. If you don't, give me tips or ideas to help spread out the plot. If not, then I can't work as fast. It's a proven fact....

Anyway, I hope you liked the Kenny/Christophe/Gregory(?) feel to Charles Marsh. And I chose ice cream as a reward for the work because my mom gives me a reward for cleaning, so I thought Kyle could too. XD

Here's the list that Kyle wrote down. It's also the list I have:

Steven-15

Wendy-13

Jennifer-13

Amanda-13

Billy (Eric)-10

Billie (Kyla)-10

Randy-7

Crystal-7

Craig-7

James-7

Charles (Charlie)-5

Charlotte (Charlie/Lotte)-5

Amelia-4

**Let me know what you think, please! I accept all types of critisms, critiques, and praise!**

~theflawintheplan


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sorry to leave you with the kids all day. Were they any touble?"_

_"No, they were all very polite." At that answer, Stan gave Kyle a shocked, slightly surprised look._

_"Really? Even Steven?"_

_Remembering the past few hours, Kyle smiled softly to himself. "Even Steven."_

When Kyle awoke, he found a large brown eye blinking obnoxiously close to his face. He jerked back into the cushions to discover the cinnamon orb belonged to Amelia.

"I wanted to be the first to say good morning Mom," she greeted joyously.

Kyle hesitated, shifting uncomfortably on the puffy cushions. "I'm not your mother, Amelia."

The girl's grin only grew larger. "Please, call me Ame. **(1)** Everyone does. And of course you are. You're going to marry Daddy, right? That's what Charlie says. He says you told that mean lady right to her face." She looked at Kyle with such big eyes that he could hardly stand to look at her. How could he tell this child that he actually could not stand the sight of her father? How could he tell a four-year-old girl the truth that he was doing this more as a favour for the children than he was for Stan? She was so innocent and he did not want to be the one to ruin that for her.

He gritted his teeth. "It's much more complicated than that. I'm sorry Amelia-Ame." He corrected. "But I don't feel anything for your father. You understand, don't you?" Amelia nodded like she understood, but her expression told Kyle she was not finished with him on this topic, not by a long shot. He sighed.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

He ended up making breakfast for the entire clan of Marshes again, but he did not particularly mind. The only one who seemed to completely despise this arrangement was Billy.

"We're eating Jew food?" All of the kids tried to keep him quiet, even Steven sent a harsh glare toward his little brother, but the kid was determined to make Kyle's stay at the house as miserable as possible.

"You're supposed to add milk now...What? You _don't_ add milk? That's so _stupid_!"

"Billy! That's enough." Stan scolded as he entered the kitchen. "What did your mother always tell you?"

Kyle watched as Billy's eyes shifted to the floor in shame. "She always said to treat everyone with respect, for you never know who your true friends are."

The Jew had to keep from snorting out loud. He supposed Stan and Wendy treated him with great respect after what they did to him. He coughed. He suddenly found the air around him too heavy to handle and after the last few eggs were on everyone's plates, he grabbed for his coat.

"Where are you going?" The triplets asked him in perfect unison. **(2)**

He glanced back and saw that most of the children were staring at him with the exception of those who were eyebrow deep in their own plates. "Uh, my mom, she's...well, you probably know about it already. I just need to check on my family. That's all." He walked out of the kitchen door and immediately heard an uproar erupt in the other room. He smiled as he shook his head at the children's behaviour. He started to twist the doorknob when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle, don't go." Stan's deep voice resinated in Kyle's ears and made him feel slightly queasy and off guard. "The kids really enjoy your presence." He wanted to add they all felt like they felt like the maternal figure they had been craving for so long was finally restored to their family, but he let that particular sentiment go unsaid.

"I need to check on my mother, Stan." Kyle insisted. The raven man knew there was an underlying reason for the Jew's departure, he just was not sure what it was.

"Look, if this is about Billy-" Stan began.

"Trust me, I'm not leaving because of him. I've gotten use to others being rude to me for some reason or another." Stan let go of his former friend's shoulder. They both knew what Kyle meant by that.

"Kyle, please-"

"Please what, Stan? You used me for..." he glanced briefly towards the kitchen before hissing, "_sex_, and now you want me to stay here?" Stan swallowed, but he otherwise did not make a sound. "Let's get one thing straight, Stan. I did _not_ act like your finacee for you. I did it because I thought your kids needed their real father to take care of them. I just pray they don't turn out like _you_." That sentence he did not care if the kids heard or not. He still was not sure if Stan told them the whole story, but he wished they knew. If they could only know how Stan had made him feel when he broke up with him and then proceeded to flaunt Wendy in his face...

Stan must have seen the murderous glow to Kyle's grassy eyes because he quickly stuttered, "Kyle, l-listen to me. I have a why I did that to you-" If anything, the claim only made Kyle's anger increase.

"I don't want to listen what you have to say about the matter anymore. You said enough about it sixteen years ago." And before Stan could say anything more, his former boyfriend had already walked out the door and was off the property.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

On his way home, Kyle thought about all those kids. Stan looked like he really wanted the bad blood between him and the redhead to end, but how could it when all those children of Stan's deceit were paraded around in front of him? Don't get him wrong, he loved the children, but every time he saw them, he saw Wendy reflected in their eyes and Stan in their smiles. They reminded him of what he had lost. What Wendy had stolen from him simply because she was a woman. How he hated her...he could not even fathom she had that many kids. Sure it was possible to, even if she had not conceived right after the previous pregnancy. But who could have that many children without someone poking their nose in and saying the ratio of kids was too great by three kids...? **(3)** It did not really matter, he supposed, as long as those kids stayed where they belonged.

He reached the Broflovski home and gazed upon his former house. In some ways it was still his sancuary, but in other ways it represented his old life fading away into nothing. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he tried the knob and found it open.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

Home. It felt nice to have somewhere to call home while in South Park, especially since his best friend was no longer there. (Eric Cartman was currently in Washington, D.C., serving as the Colorado senator. That man certainly knew how to get things done for the state.)

"Kyle?" His father's soft call came from Sheila Broflovski's bedroom. The redhead ascended the stairs and entered his parents' room. His breath hitched when he saw his mother somehow looking worse than when he last saw her.

"But that's impossible," Kyle whispered to the man sitting beside the bed. "I saw her not even a few days ago." Gerald regarded his son through teary eyes. "Her sickness will keep progressing like this until she finally..." He cut himself off with sobs that ended in violent coughs. Kyle was glad his mother was sleeping. When the fit finally subsided, he looked at Kyle with amazingly dead eyes.

"Kyle, do you remember when you had a hemorroid?" Kyle blushed, but nodded slowly. After realising the other man was too engrossed in his mother to notice his movements, he spoke instead.

"Yes, I recall."

"Remember how that little incident took away your faith in the Lord our God and so your mother and I began to tell you the story of Job?" Again, Kyle nodded with apprehension. He could see where this was leading and he was not wholly sure it was a direction he wanted to go in.

"Yes Dad, I remember that."

"He was a good man of God, Kyle." Gerald went on, and even though he had addressed his son, Kyle was not sure if he was talking to him any longer. "He was a good man, and God still took away everything he held dear." By this time, Kyle had became slightly uncomfortable. He did not enjoy thinking his mother's situation-what son would?-and his father was not making it any better by talking about how Job's entire family died and there had been nothing the man could do about it. Kyle hoped his life would not turn out that way, but he was seriously doubting that with the current state his parents were in. He offered his father a small smile in comfort even though he knew the old man was not paying attention.

"I have to get things done today Dad, I'll have to talk to you later." Gerald nodded in dimmed understanding, but Kyle would not blame him if the brunette thought his son was being entirely selfish. But he could not exactly help his actions. He could not be like Gerald and sit there, watching his mother fade away as if she had never existed in the first place. Kyle slipped through the bedroom door and walked down the stairs, wondering what all he had to do that day. Now, before you think anything Reader, he did not lie to his father. He simply needed to remember everything he had to get done. After all, the life of a big city lawyer can get pretty hectic. Before he could think too long on the subject, however, a giggling Ike burst through the door, a guy who looked particularly familiar hot on his heels. He had dark bangs, pale, unblemished skin, and dark grey eyes that seem to glare straight into your soul. Kyle's face must have been surprised because Ike, upon seeing his older brother, quickly rushed in to explain.

"Hello Kyle," he gestured his brother over as the man beside him held out his hand. "You remember Georgie, don't you?"

"I don't know," Kyle stated with a thin, analysing smile on his face. "Should I?"

Ike hesitated. "He used to hang out with the Goth kids. Well, until I got a hold of him." Georgie tried to look intimidatingly at Ike for that statement, but he could not stay mad at the object of his affections. He tried to say he still saw his old friends often, but he went unnoticed as the brothers seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. He smiled, and Kyle found he did not like the finally-noticed gesture at all. He remembered what his mother said about Ike having two suitors. Kyle had not realised at the time that his brother was most likely leading both of them on.

He frowned at Ike and opened his mouth to let him know exactly what he thought about his baby brother's shenanigans, but another voice cut across the living room from the stairs.

"Ike? Are you back?" Ike peered past Kyle toward the person who had spoken, causing his brother to do the same. Filmore stood there, looking down at Georgie with a forbidding expression.

"What's he doing here?" He asked, turning back to his love.

Ike laughed easily. "He was hungry, so I told him he could come back with me for a bite to eat. He's my friend, Filmore. Why, are you jealous?" Kyle could tell Ike was bending the truth for his own advantage, and he was not sure he liked his brother acting this way.

Filmore started down the stairs, his eyes now completely trained on Georgie. To the Broflovski brothers' horror, the former Goth began walking toward his rival with a murderous expression on his face.

"What's your problem, man?" Georgie growled. They stopped just short of bumping into each other's chest, and Kyle could tell they were both upset with the fact they were the same height. The redhead looked at his brother edgily, wondering how Ike was going to react. To his surprise, Ike looked more angry than worried.

"Boys, that's enough."

Filmore and Georgie stopped glaring at each other just long enough to glance at Ike. That acknowledgement accomplished, they returned to attempting homocide via dirty looks.

"Filmore? What are you doing down there?" The group looked up to see the quiry had come from a woman at the top of the stairs. Kyle thought she looked slightly familiar as well, as if she part of a memory in a faraway life belonging to his little brother. Her shining orange-blonde hair was loosely swept back and tied with a ribbon at the nape of her neck. She looked extremely exhausted as she cradled an infant in her arms. Filmore sent one last glare toward Georgie before going upstairs to greet the two new conversation joiners with a kiss-the baby on the forehead and the woman on the mouth. Once again remembering what his mother had said, Kyle was surprised by this, but he chose not to say anything yet.

Ike watched the trio leave for the room they shared ("You still haven't answered my question, Filmore...") before he turned to Georgie once more. Kyle noticed the shy love from the taller raven's side of the staredown and the exasperated attempt to keep from smiling softly on Ike's part.

"I think you should go." Ike sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The former Goth kid deflated a bit but obliged, leaving a chaste kiss on the back of Ike's hand before departing. Now that the two brothers were alone, Kyle thought it was a good time to bring up Filmore.

"I thought you were dating Filmore."

Ike regarded Kyle. The older man could see surprise and something else in his baby brother's black eyes.

"Who told you that?" The emotion in his eyes also strained his voice. Kyle looked at his brother in suspicion.

"Our mother."

Ike sighed as his hand reached for his nose again. "That woman who you saw at the top of the stairs is Flora, my best friend and Filmore's _wife_. Their house burned down, remember? I couldn't leave an entire family on the streets, Kyle."

"But Mom said-"

"Mom believes what she wants to, Kyle." Ike cut in, giving his brother a warning look. He glanced toward the stairs again, this time looking in the direction of Shelia Broflovski's room. "Don't say such things out loud. And don't believe everything that's said on a deathbed."

Kyle grew angry at the way Ike coldly addressed their mother's sickness and her views on the adopted Broflovski's love life. He stayed silent only because the raven genius refused to meet Kyle's eyes, instead choosing to stare at Filmore and Flora's room with the same, unidentified emotion from earlier, but this time mixed with sorrow. The look in Ike's eyes caused the redhead to wonder if his mother or his brother was telling him the truth.

A/N: Okay it's the end of the chapter and my fingers are pissing me off, excuse my language! They took over again and Ike's now a total douchebag who's with a cheating man and completely ignores his other lover! _GRR!_ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far! **

**(1) **Pronounced: AY-mee (like the regular Amy).

**(2) **Sorry if I offended any multiples with that (creepy) joke, but it's okay. I have a twin! XD

**(3)** I'm pretty sure the ratio of kids:adults is 5:1, but I'm no longer sure if that's true.

And before you turn away from my chapter, I have a preview for you:

_**Kyle smiled at the quadruplets' actions-they were so **_**adorable. **_**He stood up from his crouching position and made his way into the kitchen, making himself a relaxing cup of coffee with two sugars and one cream. After ten minutes to himself, Stan decided that was an opportune moment to come in.**_

_**"H-hello Kyle," Stan stuttered akwardly, looking everywhere but the addressed man. Kyle decided his greeting would be a glare directed at the other. Now that Charlie was okay, Kyle had decided everything would go back to normal, including himself and Stan.**_

_**"I want to talk about what happened sixteen years ago-" Stan started.**_

_**His former flame was less than enthusiastic. "Stan," he sighed, "I thought I told you already-"**_

_**"Kyle, please," Stan interrupted firmly. Kyle had never seen him look so determined or so obstinate in a long time. It would not hurt anything really to let him speak his peace. And so Kyle nodded once to let the other man know he was listening. "Well Kyle, you see Wendy told me-"**_

_**Steven burst in. "Dad, Amelia was out of bed and before I could get her back in, she told me that female social worker is back. I thought-" he cut himself off as he finally realised his father was not alone in the kitchen. He pinched his nose. "Jesus, Dad, I did not know you were in the middle of a conversation. You should've said something." Kyle could not help but smile at the way Steven reminded him of Stan, then immediately grimaced at the closeness in age with Steven and the Stan Kyle used to know.**_

_**Steven cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll just tell her-"**_

_**"There's no need for that, we'll see her now." Kyle said. He followed Steven out. Stan stayed behind for a moment, wondering why God saw fit to torment the poor man so much.**_

Please enjoy! XD Au revoir!

~theflawintheplan


	7. Chapter 7

_Kyle grew angry at the way Ike coldly addressed their mother's sickness and her views on the adopted Broflovski's love life. He stayed silent only because the raven genius refused to meet Kyle's eyes, instead choosing to stare at Filmore and Flora's room with the same, unidentified emotion from earlier, but this time mixed with sorrow. The look in Ike's eyes caused the redhead to wonder if his mother or his brother was telling him the truth._

A senator stood on the floor of the Senate, attempting to filibuster a new bill. He had not bothered to learn the name of it, only that it involved restricting the amount of immigrants into the United States until the process was nearly nonexistent. His stand was over immigrants being allowed into the country, and also for the unskilled and illegal aliens to be educated and allowed the process to receive a green card.

"They have helped our country over the course of American History and nearly every citizen can trace their ancestry back to another country. So who are we to stop others from wanting a better than what they've known? Isn't that the very reason most of our families migrated to this continent?" During the speech, the senator got more and more tired of D.C. and its way of life and thinking.

'_I could always go back to Colorado and gain even more popularity with South Park and other cities.'_ He thought to himself. He knew it was only a fabricated excuse in order to escape this tyrannical breeding ground for a few weeks. He glanced at the clock, only vaguely conscious that he was still speaking.

Only a few more seconds left before his filibuster was successful….

"Senator Cartman!" A voice rang out moments later as Eric T. Cartman started off the floor. It was Margaret Smith of Louisiana. They had become fast friends by equally hating the new immigrant bill, and now she flashed him with a confused thumbs up while wondering why he was leaving so suddenly. She thought they were going to celebrate their victory later on after the voting.

Cartman paused only to give her a weary, yet exasperated smile before quickly exiting.

He wondered if any planes traveled to Denver at 11:30 at night.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kenny and Butters McCormick were currently in their cozy-sized kitchen, talking about Kyle's recent return to South Park. Butters was happy Kyle was finally home, but Kenny was not so sure he appreciated this change in events.

"I don't know if this is the best thing for Stan."

"What do you mean, Kenny?" Butters looked at his husband in confusion.

"Well, Kyle…he's extremely clingy. That was the whole basis for Stan's leaving Kyle for Wendy, remember?"

"No, he left Kyle because he was afraid of how deep the relationship was getting." With the growth of their conversation, so Butters's anger grew. "He liked the freedom that noncommittal whore offered. Besides-"

"Noncommittal? She had thirteen kids with Stan!"

"_Besides Kenny,_ I heard Kyle's posing as Stan's fiancée so that poor excuse for a man won't lose his kids."

"Don't call him that. I can't say I particularly blame him for being a little scared. It was only supposed to be one night stand, and commitment is too serious a thing to devote to any one person!" Upon seeing his husband's expression, Kenny immediately turned repentant. "…I mean when you're a teenager, Babe." Butters kept his glare trained on Kenny a little longer before turning back to his current task: washing a sink full of dirty dishes. Both were quiet for a while as the sounds of scrubbing filled the tiny kitchen. At least, until Kenny broke the half-way tranquil silence.

"Besides, Kyle's seems to only be proving how he needs to be constantly around Stan in order to 'live.' I'm telling you Butterbabe, this arrangement isn't healthy for either party."

Butters sniffed, deciding not to give his spouse the honour of facing him as he muttered, "I still think it was mighty kind of Kyle to do that for Stan, especially after all that sh-shit Stan put him through." Kenny raised his brows at that-it was not often Butters was not angry enough to start cursing.

"I just hope Eric doesn't come back to see this."

Kenny nodded in silent agreement. They both looked out the window above the kitchen sink, gazing down the street at an abnormally quiet blue house.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Ike sat alone in his room, reflecting over the past few months and especially thinking over the events that had occurred since Kyle's return to South Park. Currently, his father was at the hospital for another checkup, his mother was resting in bed as she usually did, Flora was at the convenience store with the baby, and Kyle was at Stan's house again. The younger brother did not know why Kyle was trying to give him advice concerning Ike's two suitors when Kyle was not much better by playing with Stan's hope of rekindling the flame the two friends used to have. No one around the small raven genius seemed to understand that love did not truly exist, and when or if it was found, it never worked out for anyone.

There was no point in wasting one's time, trying not to break any hearts when that was everyone's ultimate fate.

He thought he was alone, thinking that Filmore had joined his wife on her trip to the store. However, there was a slight knock on the door before the barrier opened, revealing the very man that had been on Ike's mind.

"Filmore," Ike greeted with some surprise, sitting up a little straighter. He had not counted on the man before him paying him a visit. Despite himself, he could not help but feel giddy in the man's presence. Filmore did not look as happy as the other.

"You and Georgie seemed a little friendlier than I remember." He told Ike bitterly. Once again, Ike was surprised by his peer.

"Filmore, I haven't seen or talked to Georgie in nearly a week." Ike informed the man incredulously. "Not since you two had that potential fist fight." Filmore eyes narrowed as he considered the truth of Ike's statement. He sat down next to the other raven on the bed, apparently satisfied with whatever his analysis concluded.

"I still don't like you spending time with him." Filmore said. The spouse started to lean over toward Ike but the latter moved away.

"Kyle knows," he stated. He hoped the simple confession would cause Filmore's advances to cease, but it did not work.

Filmore kissed him anyway. "Don't worry Ike, everything's going to be okay." Ike rested his head on the other raven's shoulder as the man's loving arms enveloped him in an embrace. The Jew felt disgusted at his selfishness.

He knew he was betraying more people than Flora and Georgie.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kyle was at Stan's house, helping the quadruplets build a fort. Most of the living room was transformed, with sheets held up by chairs and couches, and some sheets hung down to create different rooms within the fort. The four children disappeared into the space and Kyle almost followed them inside, but Crystal blocked the only entrance with her tiny, yet commanding body.

"Sorry Mr. Kyle, but no grownups are allowed…but you're much loved." She went in after her "subordinates" after stating that afterthought. Kyle smiled at the quadruplets' actions-they were so adorable. He stood up from his crouching position and made his way into the kitchen, making himself a relaxing cup of coffee with two sugars and one cream. After ten minutes to himself, Stan decided that was an opportune moment to come in.

"H-hello Kyle," Stan stuttered awkwardly, looking everywhere but the addressed man. Kyle decided his greeting would be a glare directed at the other. Now that Charlie was okay, Kyle had decided everything would go back to normal, including himself and Stan.

"I want to talk about what happened sixteen years ago-" Stan started.

His former flame was less than enthusiastic. "Stan," he sighed, "I thought I told you already-"

"Kyle, please," Stan interrupted firmly. Kyle had never seen him look so determined or so obstinate in a long time. It would not hurt anything really to let him speak his peace. And so Kyle nodded once to let the other man know he was listening. "Well Kyle, you see Wendy told me-"

Steven burst in. "Dad, Amelia was out of bed and before I could get her back in, she told me that female social worker is back. I thought-" he cut himself off as he finally realised his father was not alone in the kitchen. He pinched his nose. "Jesus, Dad, I did not know you were in the middle of a conversation. You should've said something." Kyle could not help but smile at the way Steven reminded him of Stan, then immediately grimaced at the closeness in age with Steven and the Stan Kyle used to know.

Steven cleared his throat. "Well then, I'll just tell her-"

"There's no need for that, we'll see her now." Kyle said. He followed Steven out. Stan stayed behind for a moment, wondering why God saw fit to torment the poor man so much.

A/N: Man, I wish Kyle would come to MY house and make a fort like that for me. *sigh* But a girl can only dream…. Hehe, yes, I'm still a child at heart, how could you tell? XD

So now that the chapter is done (and it was a little shorter than I thought it would be), it's time for another waiting period before the next chapter is up! Who do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Let me know and it will happen!

(No preview this time, sorry…. O_O")

Bedai!

~theflawintheplan


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle wandered around South Park, trying to forget the conversation he and Stan had had with the dreadful social worker only a couple hours before.

"_I was just checking in on the two of you" _(A disdainful sniff here.)

"_And has anyone looked after that sick boy…? Oh, the child's a girl?" _(Quickly consults her clipboard and looks up unaffected.) _"My mistake…. So has she been taken care of?"_

(A few inappropriate questions about the status of their "engagement" are inserted here until finally….) _"I'm done here for now, but I'll be back again soon to talk to the children over this…engagement."_

Kyle worried what Steven would say and he wondered about Ame going too far when interviewed, but the rest of the children would probably say exactly what that bit—…_woman_ needed to hear. The sound of a store's door bell ringing to announce his entrance brought Kyle out of his thoughts and he noticed he had subconsciously taken himself to the public library. Kyle was not really surprised he was there since throughout high school, the building had always provided a serene environment for Kyle to sort out his problems.

However, today was different. Today, a man stood inside the library, giving a speech to the (many) people listening about all his recent successes in Congress and what he still hoped to accomplish. **(1)** Kyle's eyes widened slightly and he drew closer to the small crowd, a small smile appearing on his face.

Eric T. Cartman. What was he doing back in South Park? Wasn't he supposed to be in Washington right now…?

As he watched the large man talk to the South Park residents, Kyle considered how much Eric had truly changed since elementary school. If someone had told Kyle at nine that his best friend would soon be Eric Cartman and that he and Stan would barely be on speaking terms, the Jew would have laughed on the spot. The senator finished his short speech with a burst of applause from the audience. The man's mouth formed an easy and genuine smile as his eyes swept over the crowd. When his gaze locked with Kyle's, both smiles grew wider and Eric made his way toward his best friend of a little over twenty years.

"Kyle! Hey!"

"Hey, Eric," it was the first encounter with his past where he felt truly happy and content to be there. "How are you?"

"I'm doing much better now that I've seen you again." Kyle blushed at his sincerity. "How are you?"

"Better," Kyle confessed with a sheepish grin.

Eric grinned even wider, if that were possible at this point Kyle felt flattered that one of his friends was so glad to see him again. "I'm here trying to make sure my position is still solid by the next election. I still have big plans for Colorado…. But what are you doing back in South Park? The last time I saw you, you were declaring to the heavens how you never wanted to come back." He grimaced at the remembered situation that had caused that little statement.

Kyle's own smile dropped immediately; it plummeted from his face, really. "I came here to visit my family—Mom and Dad are both really sick, you see—and I suddenly found myself engaged."

Eric frowned in concern. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, Stan has thirteen kids."

Eric nodded. "I knew that."

Kyle frowned slightly. Was he really the only one who had not known? It made sense, but…. "Anyway, this social worker—who's an utter bitch, by the way—has been antagonizing Stan. And in her witch voice, she cackled that she was going to take all his kids away simply because his wife had died several months beforehand and Bebe, his hired help, ran out on him even though she'd known how many people she was taking care of."

"Wait, Bebe ran—"

"And then Stan's adorable little seven-year-old, Crystal, said that I was going to be their new 'Mommy' and Charlie went to the hospital and it's all so weird and complicated and I have no idea _what_ to do anymore!"

Cartman looked utterly confused and Kyle suddenly realized how silly he must seem. He regretted saying anything.

"Okay…I think we need to go someplace where you can…relax…." Eric said it cautiously, as if one tiny mistake in his wording might make Kyle more stressed or hysterical than he already was. And for all Kyle knew, it could.

"Yeah…I think that's what I need right now." Kyle said dazedly. Eric frowned sympathetically as he put his arm around the redhead and steered him out of the library and toward Tucker's coffee shop….

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

In the Broflovski home, Ike turned away from his mother's sleeping face only to greet his father's very much awake face in the doorway.

"Hello, Father," he nodded to the older man politely. Gerald smiled in return and Ike's stomach twisted at the thought of how much grief his parents would be in it only they knew how shitty their youngest's love life had become.

"Why, hello yourself, Ike," his father's smile grew out of the sheer affection he held for his boys and the knot in Ike's stomach jumped and twisted again sharply. "Checking up on your mother? You don't need to, she still has a little bit of her old strength left."

The younger Broflovski brother found those words to be eerily similar to the words of comfort Sheila told Kyle on his first day back in South Park.

"Yes, well, I'm headed off to the store." The informed his father after clearing his throat. "Do you or Mom need anything?"

Gerald thought about it as he rubbed his chin and Ike was once again reminded of how his parents were the day Kyle came back. He suddenly felt he could not breathe through all this imagined tension between the two family members and he wished his father would hurry with the answer.

"Well…if you could pick up your mother's new prescription that would be wonderful." Gerald smiled sadly this time as he handed Ike a piece of paper with another so-called "cure" for his wife. Ike nodded grimly and started down the stairs and to the door, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as his fingers stretched toward the fabric of his coat.

Ike stepped out into the Colorado air. He had to get away from the tension in his house for a while. Just as he set off down the driveway, his other flame, Georgie, came into view. He considered ducking out of sight—after his discussion with Filmore the week before, he was not exactly eager to talk to either—but Georgie spotted Ike and started toward him before he reached a real decision.

"Hello again, Ike," he greeted. Ike could not help but notice that the raven's voice and step were comparably lighter than just a few seconds ago.

"Hi…."

"How have you been lately?"

"I'm doing okay…. Look Georgie, I'm really not in the mood to talk today. You know, family issues and…such." Ike did not view it as a lie, since his family had been pretty stressful lately. However, he knew it was not the entire truth either.

Georgie blinked and his eyes dimmed somewhat. "Oh okay, um, I'll see you when you're ready to talk then…. You know I'm always here for you, right?" His smile made a grand return when Ike nodded. He lightly touched the youngest Broflovski's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Ike."

"I love you too," Ike confessed in a whisper. He pulled away from Georgie with a sad squeeze of the hand and walked away. He did not notice how Filmore had been driving up at the exact moment and saw the whole exchange.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kyle and Cartman were in Tucker's coffee shop, the former finally starting to calm down and laugh a little bit. He was still slightly tense though, and Cartman wished the Jew would just relax.

"Excuse me," Cartman and Kyle looked up to see a surprisingly calm-looking Tweek standing beside them. After a few moments of awe-filled silence, Cartman quickly cleared his throat—he did not want to be rude, after all.

"Hello again Tweek, you still remember what my usual is, correct?" Tweek half-smiled and nodded. He remembered.

No answer came from Kyle and when Eric looked over, he saw the Jew still locked in his silent shock. He lightly kicked the other's shin, effectively snapping Kyle out of his trance. "Oh, yes, u-um…I want…uh…." He looked so utterly mortified and confused and Cartman smiled softly. The Jew was hopeless when he was flustered. "U-uh…what did you…get…Eric?"

Cartman's grin grew. "Two of my usuals please, Tweek." He made sure to wink charmingly. The blond flushed and nodded, moving off to fill the orders himself. "That kid makes a mean cup of black coffee." Kyle grimaced at his apparent order and the brunette could not keep himself from laughing loudly.

"You asshole!" Kyle accused, trying to desperately to keep the smile off his face. "You know I hate black coffee!"

"And you know I like making you miserable. I've gotten quite good at it over the years, you have to agree." Kyle acted begrudging even as he smiled.

"_Anyway_, I've heard good things about your career. How do you feel so far?" The redhead leaned over the table, resting his chin in his fists. Catching up with Cartman was exactly what he needed to focus on at the moment, but the brunette did not seem to agree with the present topic, groaning loudly.

"Talk about psychotic sociopaths! I swear to the baby Jesus above that if I started crying from the frustration of bi-partisanship, they would lick the tears from my cheeks, telling me how delicious they taste!" The big guy tell backwards into the boat, running a hand through his perfectly-cut hair and heaving a sigh. Kyle kept his face serious as he nodded.

"So basically, Washington's your home away from South Park?" Cartman threw his friend a playful look, but it clearly said, "Fuck you, goddamned Jew!"

"You're really cruel, you know that?"

Kyle shrugged, smirking. "It was just a question, Eric. I can't help it if you're sensitive."

"Anyway," Cartman continued loudly, and it only caused the Jew's smirk to widen. "How's your life away from South Park? Any mechanized Streisand robots to fight? Been to Somalia lately?"

Kyle took a deep breath and tried to quell his returning stresses. He did not want Cartman worrying about him. "It's nice. I work for a good law firm and managed to get some time off to visit my parents." The brunette laughed heartily.

"That's one thing I never understood about you and your father. I thought you two would be accountants, what with your Jew-blood and all." Kyle flushed in half-anger.

"You know, I was going to, but unfortunately all those greedy priests got there first and called it tithing. I had to take my 'Jew-blood' elsewhere." Cartman laughed harder at this and Kyle smiled in spite of himself.

"Excuse me," a nasally voice beside them interrupted their conversation. "Here are your orders." As the raven man next to them handed over the order, Cartman smiled graciously.

"Why, _thank_ you Craig, but I would've liked to see your lovely wife bring over our drinks. Seeing him is why I continue my patronage here—after the good coffee, of course." He winked. The other's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You stay away from my Tweekers, asshole." Craig's nasally tone somehow made the unspoken threat more sound, as if he were used to fighting people over Tweek. And who knew? Maybe he was, but Cartman seemed unfazed.

"Okay Craig, whatever. Just remember to give him a pinch from me, alright?"

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped the pair off as he moved away. Kyle laughed more easily and comfortably than he had his entire visit to South Park and he was glad for Cartman's company. "Make him hate me too, why don't you?"

"Nah, that asswipe knows you're not a part of this." Kyle had to wonder how Cartman kept getting re-elected into office with his language—perhaps all politicians talked this way behind closed doors?

For a few blissful seconds, they quietly sipped their coffee and Kyle actually began to relax. If every day were like this, he would definitely have to consider moving back to South Park. Then, as if acting on God's spiteful, "Life's a bitch" philosophy, the front door of the shop opened. Looking up casually, Kyle came face to face with Stan's oldest child—the son who Kyle had just gotten to somewhat like him. Suddenly, he realized how it must have looked to be having coffee with someone other than Stan. His eyes widened as he struggled to get out of the booth.

"H-hello Steven," Kyle stuttered. Steven said nothing in reply, simply glaring at the other male in front of him.

"How are you…?"

Silence.

"Good then?"

Not a word.

Kyle cleared his throat awkwardly, fully aware of the confused brunette sitting behind him—he would deal with him later. "This is, um…this is Eric Cartman and he's a…friend of…mine…." His brain screamed at him to shut up, he was only making this seem worse than it was, but before he could even consider, Steven made the decision for him.

"Just don't even bother explaining. To think I…" he glared so hard then, Kyle could hear that even Cartman was shifting uncomfortably. "Stay away from me, and stay away from my dad." Fists clenched at his sides, he turned and stalked off just as Craig and Tweek approached.

"What's going on?" Tweek asked warily, and the tone reminded Kyle of their elementary school days.

"Nothing," Kyle answered quickly. All three raised a brow at him. "Steven just…." He trailed off and flushed painfully. He didn't want to explain it all again! Tweek made a noise of discomfort.

"Oh God," he started, and his left eye began to twitch rapidly. "You're in love with the oldest Marsh child!" Upon this revelation, Tweek's eyes began shifting without stopping, as if he were searching for the wrath of God that would surely fall on Kyle at any second. His husband tried to hold him in a comforting gesture, but Tweek broke away and ran off, yelling about how he needed a cup of coffee. Craig turned to Kyle and glared harshly.

"Get out. Both of you are banned until I deem you worthy of apologizing to my Tweekers." He walked over to the door and opened it, promptly shoving the pair out.

"Well," Cartman started, "that was a fucked up turn of events." He looked at his companion. "Any idea what that was all about?" Kyle's cheeks flushed again.

"I already told you that I don't know. Can we just drop it already…?" The smaller male looked so miserable that Cartman just wanted to take the Jew in his arms and never let go. Lifting his eyes, the brunette looked in the direction of the Marsh house and wondered why Steven was so pissed off that Kyle was taking a coffee break.

A/N: I know the ending is horrible, but I wanted to get this installment out. _**I'll only be working on only five stories at a time, so vote on the poll in my profile if you want Truthful Lies to be one of the stories. Otherwise, I'll go with the stories with the most reviews.**_

Ciao!

~theflawintheplan


End file.
